I'm Having Their Baby
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: After finding out that Lita is unable to get pregnant, Punk brings up the idea to have a surrogate mother.


Disclaimer: I only own the unnamed OC who has yet to make an appearance.

A/N: This is where I would put my usual spiel about starting another story, but I think you guys know it by now. Without further ado, here's my newest one. Enjoy. Review!

* * *

"_I would love to have kids one day. I've always wanted a daughter." Punk laughed. "I think it will happen eventually."_

The words he had spoken once before and repeated numerous times ran through his head repeatedly. He would always receive the strangest looks from people when they found out he dreamed of having kids. They would see all the tattoos and hear his sarcastic comments and assume a guy like him would never wants kids, much less like them. What would someone who looked like him know about raising kids? Paternal instincts be damned. How would he be able to handle such a responsibility? Given what he did for a living, it would never work.

His response to all those strange looks or stereotypical answers; a laugh and a shrug. What he wanted to do with his life and his desire to have children had no affect on their lives. His choices were just that, his. If he wanted a baseball team of kids, then he would go for it. Even after years of speaking about it to friends or in interviews, a lot of people still managed to miss that when Punk thought of something, he went for it. It was no different when he started wrestling and it wasn't going to be any different now.

After a lot of discussion, Punk and his on again, off again girlfriend, Lita, had finally decided to start trying. For months they had been trying and to no avail. Fearing the worst, Punk had even gone to a specialist to see if there was anything wrong with him. Fortunately, he was healthy and able to reproduce. After hearing the news, they went back to trying again. Even then, there had been no changes for the couple.

It was a few months after he had gone to the doctor that Lita had approached him about something being wrong on her end. With much discussion and convincing on his part, Lita had finally gone to a specialist as well. Numerous questions had been asked and many tests had been done. Agonizing weeks of waiting had gone by before the results were given to them. In the end, it was the result that Punk had feared most; she had been infertile.

"It's going to be fine, Punk." Lita cut into his thoughts. "Maybe we aren't exactly the greatest people to become parents."

Punk's eyes swung in his girlfriend's direction, unsure if he had heard her right. With the amount of talking they had done, it seemed that she had wanted this as much as he did. Hearing her say those words were like a stab to his heart. His appearance may have said otherwise, but contrary to popular belief, he was quite the hopeless romantic and could be lovesick sap when the time called for it.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, trying to keep his voice controlled.

"Our work schedules are grueling. You're always on the road and I'm always at the studio." She pointed out. "Years of wrestling has done enough damage to our bodies. I don't think we would even have the energy to keep up with an infant. With my neck injury and your knee problems, Punk, it probably wouldn't work. Maybe this is for the best."

His knuckles turned white from how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel. Inhaling deeply, he released a shaky, frustrated breath and bit down on his tongue. The news of Lita being infertile had saddened him to no end, but having to hear what was she was thinking now had angered him. So much time had gone into them trying for a baby and now she was saying that it didn't matter, that it probably never did.

"You're glad that this happened then?" Punk asked, sneaking a side glance at her.

"At one point, I really did want this." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Once I had to undergo all of these tests I began to wonder if it was even worth it anymore. We don't need to have kids to show how serious our relationship is. We know what a great thing we have. Kids don't define everything, Punk."

Parenting couldn't have been about that. It really wasn't in the slightest. Having kids was putting forth love into something they had created. A bond is created with another human life that they had a hand in bringing up. It was their chance to have the loving family they never had growing up. What was so bad about that?

"Besides, I wouldn't want to have a baby and not have you around to be there for it's firsts."

"I would be there." He said, pulling up in front of his house. "You know damn well that I would always make time for the both of you. I wouldn't get you pregnant and then leave you to do all the work."

"Punk, it's been a long day for the both of us." Lita sighed, feeling defeated. "I'm exhausted and would just like to get some sleep. We'll talk more about this later."

He watched as she opened the car door and gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving any further. "One thing before this conversation is paused. When we agreed to try for a baby, did you do it because it was something I wanted or did you go ahead with it because you genuinely wanted this as much I do?"

Her eyes connected with his as she thought of what to say. After some thought, she smiled in his direction. "I wanted it because I genuinely wanted to have this with you. Unfortunately, it just isn't going to work out. We tried and we tried and nothing came of it. The most we can do is forget the matter and just move on."

Before he could utter another word, she gently tugged her wrist out of his grasp and got of the car. Stepping out, she shut the door behind her and walked inside of the house without so much as glancing back at Punk.

"I want to believe she wanted this too." He sighed, unbuckling his seatbelt. "She really did. I can't doubt it."

* * *

"_Man, that's tough." Colt sympathized. "You guys have been trying like mad to get pregnant and now you can't."_

"_Is it wrong of me to think that she really didn't want this?" Punk asked. _

"_Lita's a tough girl. She puts up a brave face when things get tough." He shrugged. "I just think it's her initial shock and she's afraid to know that it won't happen through her."_

_His eyebrow shot up in curiosity. He was so wrapped up in his own emotions that he really hadn't thought of how she was feeling. Sure, she had spoken volumes about how maybe it was the best, but it could have potentially been her hiding how she truly felt. _

"_You could be right." Punk shrugged, tilting his head slightly to the side. "It's just a difficult thing to grasp."_

_Colt studied his friend for a moment, before breaking out into a smile. "I never really realized how much you wanted this. Sure, I've heard you talk about it from time to time, but I don't think I've ever seen you so set on this."_

"_I've always wanted this. It's just that I've been thinking about retiring a lot lately." The Chicago native admitted. "Everything I've wanted to do has been done so far. I feel like I've got one more good year left in me before I hang my boots up. With that thought running through my head, I know I'll be ready for this. It seems like the perfect time to start a family with her."_

"_You guys have a lot to talk about then." Colt shrugged. "In the end, it's up to the both of you if you want pursue other options."_

"_Adoption has crossed my mind. We're going to have to talk about it." He replied. "This is more exhausting than actually trying to conceive."_

"_Takes a lot of work." Colt laughed. "When my cousin and her husband wanted to have baby it was almost the same. Like you, they tried continuously and there were never any changes. Finally, they went for testing and it turned out she was infertile too. It devastated them and for while they gave up until they came across an idea."_

"_That would be?" Punk asked, gesturing for his long time friend to continue._

"You want to do what?" Lita asked, disbelief clear on her features.

"We're both upset about not being able to have kids, but there are always other options."

"As opposed to adoption, you're talking about a surrogate mother?" The former WWE Diva asked, hoping she had heard wrong. "You're going to a buy a baby?"

"It's not buying per say."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that we find someone who is willing to do it."

"I really don't know how many women would like to be used in that way. That's really asking a lot from someone, Punk."

"We've been in a slump over the last couple of weeks and I've been researching it like crazy since Colt told me about it."

Lita looked at her boyfriend as if he had sprouted another head. Her emotions ranged from confusion to embarrassment to anger. Why would he talk to Colt about their problems? He could have talked to her and they could have found a way around all of this. There was other ways to have kids; it was called adoption.

"You want a surrogate mother because Colt suggested it?"

"We both want this. Lots of people do this and it goes on without a hitch." He stated. "Lita, I've researched this thoroughly before even talking to you about it. There are numerous ways to do this and numerous laws to protect everyone involved. Believe it or not, there are women who are willing to do this sort of thing."

"Paying someone to carry _our_ baby. What happens if they get attached? That could present a problem."

"I can't guarantee that it won't happen. I'm not going to promise that it won't happen, but it's going to be a risk we're going to have to take."

"Babe, you're asking for a lot here. Not only from me, but from someone else."

"We can do it."

"I don't know." Lita shook her head from side to side. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Do you not want this?"

"I do want this. I just think there's a better way to go about it." Lita replied, sitting down on the couch. "Adoption might be a better option. That way there is no pain from either end involved. We can't make any rash decisions."

"I'm not saying we have to, babe." He replied, wrapping a tattooed arm around her shoulders. "We can keep researching it, talk to Colt's cousin about this, get an opinion and see where to go from there."

Holding back her tears, she just shook her head. This was really a lot to take in. Truthfully, she wasn't sure if they should do it. Adopting or not having a family at all would be the best thing for them. After hearing the news of not being able to have kids herself, it wasn't something she really wanted to contend with at the moment. Everything still seemed so fresh.

"I don't want to deal with this right now."

Rising to her feet, she walked out of the living room, leaving Punk to his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Good or bad?


End file.
